broodingninjahighschoolparkourscoutpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout Saga
The Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout saga is the eighth saga of the Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout anime and the seventh of the'' Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout'' manga. This saga occurs after the Bananarama Saga and prior to the The Fanmade Episodes arc, and it features Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout as the central antagonist with the Magical Mercenaries of Monstrous Malice as secondary antagoinists. This is also the first saga to introduce time skips into the plot. Plot Two years after Bananarama-Sama was imprisoned in a magical clown car and the MacGuffin Muffins were lost to space, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout receives an ominous call from El Olden Matsubatsu Town. The call gives a vague message about macaroni and how Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout will suffer. Wondering at the strangeness of the call, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout consults Robot Jesus on the nature of and motivations behind the phone call. Robot Jesus explains that Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout had forgotten a terrible thing he had done in the past and that it was coming back to haunt him. Thinking Robot Jesus was lying, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout runs away and decides to start brooding on the rooftop of the set of The Room. There he is greeted by the spirit of the writers (of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout not Tommy Wiseau) and has a flashback to his past. After the flashback, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout learns about Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout appearance in Matsubatsu Town. Feeling vindicated in finding Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout gathered the Scoutlings and set out for El Olden Matsubatsu Town. Here Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout finds Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout and the Magical Mercenaries of Monstrous Malice. They soon come into conflict over their shared past. Here Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout proves his incredible power by easily defeating the Scoutlings, save Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout. With both Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout very tired and injured, Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout decided to leave in order to rest and train for a later duel with Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout. However, the Magical Mercenaries of Monstrous Malice remain in Matsubatsu to cause trouble for the other Scoutlings. After Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout confronts himself and finds his new power, Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout challenges Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout to a duel in the town Neo-Neo-Neo-Tokyo. Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, unsure of whether or not he can defeat Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout asks his father how to defeat Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout. His father responds "Git Gud". Following this Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout asks his "friends" to lend him their powers to which the rest of the Scoutlings reply in unintelligible AOL sign on noises and imply they are fighting the Magical Mercenaries of Monstrous Malice. Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout then proceeds to hitchhike a ride to Neo-Neo-Neo-Tokyo. There at the top of the Ai-Fel tower Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout have their battle. As the battle rages on many scenes become dedicated to powering up, flashbacks, and the occasional artsy shot to some nearby scenery or the same scene but in weird colors. After some time Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout and Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout take their battle to The Moon and manage to destroy all of it as well as heavily damaged the Slappylonny Satellite. Fortunately, only Wisconsin was destroyed in the wake of the moon's destruction. When the battle was finally finished Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout created a new moon with his special power Gomu no Za Warudo ''and apologized for his actions. ''Also the Magical Mercenaries of Monstrous Malice stop doing evil things and are defeated by the other Scoutlings or just became good guys like America Man. Category:Season 8 Category:Story Arcs